


The Bee's Knees

by merkintosh



Series: drabbles [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: Mercedes is not sorry.





	The Bee's Knees

Kurt knew he only had thirty seconds left before he would no longer be able to string a sentence together. "Mercedes, we talked about this. Your fabulous knees cannot be on display outside of stockings, leggings or pants during school hours. You know this is what happens."  
  
Up and down the hallways, students and teachers were hooking up, everything ranging from making out to full blown sex without consequences. Kurt sighed as he saw Figgins start to take off his shirt.  He was saying something about how this sort of thing never happened when the sailing club was around.   
  
Mercedes shrugged and leaned further back against her locker. Santana was kneeling at her feet and slowly licking the back of Mercedes' knee with the flat of her tongue. Who knew that the back of her knee was a hotspot? "Kurt, I forgot. Okay? I forgot. Sometimes I forget how sexy I am."  
  
Kurt tried not to shudder when Mike walked up and stuck his hand down Kurt's pants. "Well, I'm just going to have to spank you for this later."  
  
Mercedes grinned. Like she could actually forget that she was hot shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out some old files from my computer!


End file.
